Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Glade of Dreams". Plot (In a universe called the Glade of Dreams, we headed to a vast of space with cosmo rainbows and settings. The narrator is here to speak up for the story.) *Narrator: In the beginning of time, we faced dinosaurs and fairy tail creatures. Welcome to the Glade of Dreams, a universe where dreams come true in your heads. It is also called the Crossroads of Dreams, but who would ever cross a road if a chicken is able to cross the road like a duck. The world was created by me! Polokus the Bubble Dreamer. We dream of imagination who ever become a reality. (We arrived at Polokus' tent with Murfy and Polokus discussing a bubble of universes around the multiverse) *Murfy: Aw, midnight already? It already been a year since the Nightmares are defeated. *Polokus: I would have gotten a midnight snack in the first place. I wonder what Rayman is up to? *check a bubble of Rayman, Globox and Barbara sleeping in the long tree* Not again, lazy bums. *Murfy: I see lazy bums everywhere. Mind if i can wake them up for the morning? *Polokus: No. Give them some rest. I wonder what the Magician is up to? *Murfy: I think one of his clones landed on the moon since we stopped every single beast on the island. *Polokus: So how about this Rabbid thing going? *Murfy: Let me check. Maybe they're up to something bad this time? *Polokus: Another day, another life. *check a bubble of the real world with the Rabbids invading a fans' room with Mario merchandise* Oh no, what is going on? *Murfy: Holy shrimp! They're at the risk again, messing up some guy's room. *Polokus: He's fussing things into Rabbids. What is going on. *Murfy: My god, this is bad. They mess up the washing machine with a time in it? *Polokus: The multiverse is not alway right with evil things going on. I faced danger as a kid a century ago. *Murfy: Shouldn't we be old already? *Polokus: No. You need to tell Rayman about this, they never wake up in a day like this when evil is happening upon worlds. SEVERAL MONTHS LATER (In another dimension, several months after the wackyness invasion with the Rabbids, Mario and Luigi are planting flowers on the garden) *Luigi: Man, i wonder why we picked this job. I thought plumbers get to fix bathrooms and toilets. *Mario: Peach forced us to work on the flowers. We're not doing this plumber job anymore since the toilet is all clogged up. *Luigi: I hate when Toads throw toilet papers on water. It make the water go up from down to bottom. *Mario: We could also get flooded like the hurricane days. *Luigi: That wouldn't happen after all. *Mario: Ah, a nice sunflower going on. *Luigi: Let pray we don't get another invasion like this. The silly wacky Rabbids already invaded the Mushroom Kingdom. What's next? Shadow bugs in bad people? *Mario: No. We faced the Subspace, we participate at the olympics and we faced the wackyness of the Rabbids. Who know Wario could make wacky minigames like this? *Luigi: I didn't know that. What if water come in flowers? *Mario: It will grow. No big deal. *Princess Peach: Hey guys, i have big news for you. *Mario: What is it? *Luigi: The mansion reopening again? *Princess Peach: No. The Art Festival is about a week. I have all the drawings in my castle ready for stocking. *Luigi: The paintings. *Mario: I knew i would enter your made-up places where you painted with. *Princess Peach: No. I painted all of these places as a kid myself. We should set up the festival together. *Luigi: Really? *Mario: Yes. We should do it at the Mushroom Park. *Princess Peach: What are you waiting for? Pack up your stuff and let's get going. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Luigi: Aw man, not another job. *Princess Peach: Let's go boys. Get into your karts. *Mario: *hop into his kart* Alright. *Luigi: *hop into his kart* Let's just go. (Mario, Luigi and Peach ride their karts to the art festival with the title card showing up) MARIO AND RAYMAN DAYDREAMER HEROES (Back at the Glade of Dreams, in the Snoring Tree, Rayman and the gang are sleeping on a big tree branch, snoring and lazy bumming on each other. Murfy came to check on the heroes.) *Murfy: Rayman, wakey, wakey. Don't let the bedbugs bite. *Rayman: *snoring* *Globox: *snoring and sleeping at the same time* *Murfy: WAKE UP!! *Rayman: Wait, what?! *Globox: What was that? *Barbara: Who dare to wake me up? *Murfy: Hey guys, it's me Murfy. *Rayman: Murfy, you're back? Why you dare to scream like that? *Murfy: I need to warn you about something. *Rayman: It's the nightmares, they're back. *Murfy: Not just the nightmares, it's the Rabbids. *Rayman: The Rabbids, no. Not them. These wacky little rabbits alway do crazy things like wrecking everything and taking over the Glade of Dreams. *Globox: I heard they tried to kill one of my baby globoxes back at the picnic. *Barbara: If it isn't those silly looking guys, i'm going tear them like a gum drop. *Rayman: How long we will sleeping for? *Murfy: After you defeated the Magician, you slept for 7 months when this incident happen at the real world. *Rayman: SEVEN MONTHS?! No, i miss everything they done. *Murfy: I tried to wake you guys up when the Rabbids were doing this. They messed up the timeline and wreck into havoc on another dimension. *Rayman: I need my revenge on them. This time, i will stop them on what they done to my friends. *Murfy: The teensies need our attention. Only if you can get the king to help. *Rayman: I will help. *Globox: I can help too. Rayman has been my best friend since childhood. *Barbara: Almost all of my sisters faced the Rabbids once. They came out of the Land of the Livid Dead. *Murfy: Oh my. Look like you guys are ready for a morning fight. Let's go and see the Grand Minimus. *Rayman: Yeah! *Globox: Look like fun. *Barbara: We're going in Murfy. *Murfy: Come on down, let's go for attention. *Rayman: Here we go again! (The group jumped into the forest as they slide into one of the tree branches and land into the pond) *Rayman: Yeah! *Globox: Is that my lily pad? Where are the teensies? *Murfy: They must be at the Heart of the World. You see. *Barbara: But where? I see no teensis around. *Rayman: Neither in the water. *Murfy: No. Let me just open a portal for you to go. *open a portal to the Heart of the World* *Barbara: Whoa. *Globox: Me and Rayman used to slide over that place. *Murfy: Let's go. The Grand Minimus is waiting for us. *Rayman: Come on guys, what are you waiting for? *Everyone: Let's go! (The heroes warped to the Heart of the World to see the Grand Minimus and his teensies) *Rayman: Hello Grand Minimus. *Grand Minimus: Good morning Rayman, you just came in time. *Rayman: Yes. We just wanted to pick you up. *Grand Minimus: Is there something i need to do at the tree? *Rayman: No. We need you, the nightmares may have returned for revenge. *Grand Minimus: The nightmares......look like i'm joining you guys again like last time. *Rayman: Alright. You're ready to rock and roll. *Globox: Looking good. *Grand Minimus: Okay heroes, where to now? *Rayman: Enchanted Forest. *Grand Minimus: Oh boy. This forest is one of the places you guys shore in. *Rayman: Yeah. Look like we need you to fight againist those nightmares again. *Grand Minimus: You can count on me. *Rayman: It's on. And we're ready. *Grand Minimus: Here we go. *open the portal to the Snoring Tree* *Rayman: Are we fighting or what? *Grand Minimus: I just wanna have some fun with you. Follow me over that Snoring Tree of yours. *Globox: Let's go. *Barbara: Yeah. *Murfy: Here we go again. (The heroes jumped into the portal to the Snoring Tree. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom in the set up Art Festival.) *Toadsworth: How long will the princess and brothers come? *MC Ballyhoo: They should be here in any minute. *Big Top: Ho ho ho. They're here. *Toadsworth: Oh goodness. (Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach arrive at the festival) *Toadsworth: Highness, you came. *Princess Peach: Oh hello MC Ballyhoo, long time no see. *MC Ballyhoo: Good to see you again sir. *Mario: Ah, look at the art and stuff. *Luigi: This feel like a museum outside. I wish i could draw like Mona Lisa and Peter Max. *Mario: Peter Max? *Luigi: He's the funny artist the rainbows and stuff. *Mario: Is this a carnival or something? *MC Ballyhoo: No silly. Just like a expo, we're hosting a art contest for the best artists out there who make the best art in history. The grand prize will be given a thousands of coins. *Mario: MONEY! *Luigi: Hey, i want to win one. I can draw. *use a sketchbook and draw a sketch of a Goomba* See? *MC Ballyhoo: What is this? My eyes! It look like some five year old drawing from Elementary school. *Luigi: Hey, how come you criticize the best art of the best artist out there? *Mario: Luigi, they're not accepting notebook drawings for the show. Use a paintboard to draw. *Luigi: But i don't have one. Why can't we steal it from Bowser and that's it? *Big Top: Watch it over there kiddo, there's no need to complain. Use the best color you can use. Best like Peter Max and one of your top favorite artists like Bowser Jr. *Mario: Bowser Jr. was a artist? *Big Top: Yes. Something like the Big Sneeze. *Mario: Okie dokie. We have time to set up the fest. *Toadsworth: Get to work, people will come over in one hour. There's no time to chit chat and get back to work! *Luigi: Oh no, get back to work brother! *Mario: Time to set up the festival. (The background song "I’m Alive (Life Sounds Like)" by Michael Franti and Spearhead play as Mario and Luigi get to work on the festival. Back in the Snoring Tree, the heroes arrived back in the branch.) *Rayman: Mind as well do a sliding game? *Grand Minimus: Oh yeah, let's slide. *Globox: Let's go! *slide* *Rayman: Wait for me. *slide* *Barbara: Don't forget me! *slide* *Grand Minimus: You're forgeting the master of the world! *slide* *Murfy: Wait up. *slide* (The group started to slide in the trees) *Rayman: Weeee! *Globox: This is like riding in a roller coaster! *Barbara: This never gets old. *Murfy: Yapa doo! *Globox: I can see my house from here. *Rayman: This is a fun place for everyone to go. *Globox: I feel like a butterfly! *Barbara: Wahoo! *Grand Minimus: Feel in the flow. *Rayman: Here we go! (Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi is still setting up the art festival. Mario set the paintings up on display as Luigi place the drawings on the table for the booth.) *MC Ballyhoo: I see a lot of work going on. *Toadsworth: Yeah. This is going to be a successful art festival. *MC Ballyhoo: I'm so excited. *Mario: *place the Goomba art on display* Not bad. *Luigi: *place the Koopa art on display* Perfect in shape. *Mario: How the art going? *Luigi: We're not drawing, we're displaying all the arts in the show. *Mario: Yeah, my bad. *Luigi: I think we need to set up the tents as well. *Mario: Oh yeah, so people can look at concept art for popular movies in the world. *Luigi: Come on brother, the concept arts are waiting for me to look into my eyes. *Mario: *laughs* I had a time when i jump into a painting at Peach's castle. *Luigi: Me too. *Mario: Those places were all real from imagination. *Luigi: Looking good. *Mario: Get back to work bro. *Luigi: Fine brother. (Back on the Glade of Dreams, Rayman and the gang are still sliding on the tree branches) *Rayman: This is kinda fun! *Globox: This never gets old. *Barbara: Yeah! *Grand Minimus: Fun like the sun block. *Rayman: Oh yeah. *Globox: This sliding stuff is way longer than i thought. *Rayman: Good to hear us know. *Globox: Oh boy, i'm gonna make it to the finish line. *Rayman: I will make it first. *Barbara: *jump to the other side* Woo hoo! *Grand Minimus: Flying like the wind. *Rayman: Woo hoo! *Globox: Sliding like the playground. *Barbara: We're almost to the end. *Rayman: Let's race to the end. *Globox: Here we go! *Rayman: Yeah! *Globox: I see the finish line, but it's far away like a mile! *Rayman: I'm gonna get it first. *Barbara: No. I am going to get it first before you three. *Grand Minimus: Here i go! *Globox: Yahoo! (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom in the art festival, Mario and Luigi went inside of the big tent to set some paintings up) *Princess Peach: That a very nice art gallery going on. *Toadsworth: They're building it. This show will be a success. *Luigi: Okie dokie. Look like we're all finished. *Mario: We got everything set up in the inside. This room make me want to write a animated movie. *Luigi: Look at this Goomba sitting on a bench. Does he feel old already? *Princess Peach: I'll say they live more than a hundred years. *Toadsworth: But they look like baby evil mushrooms. *MC Ballyhoo: Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toadsworth, the people are coming now, come outside. *Mario: It's a time. *Luigi: Let's go. Time to open the gates. (Back at the Glade of Dreams in the forest, Rayman win the race to the finish line) *Rayman: Yeah! *Globox: Ahhh! *land on the tree* *Barbara: *pass the finish line* Yeah! *Grand Minimus: *pass the finish line* Woo hoo. *Rayman: Yeah! (The background song end. Globox is still stuck in a tree.) *Globox: Does anyone need help pulling me off? *Rayman: Globox! *grab Globox off the tree* Whoa, you feel better. *Globox: I hate when we finish races like this. Look like a dead trap to me. *Barbara: So boys, where we heading? *Grand Minimus: Play time is over. Let's go to the park. *Rayman: Are you sure? We faced so many nightmares in the past. Polokus doesn't want us to fight anymore nightmares again. *Murfy: Huff! I found you guys. I was flying all the way to the end of the edge. *Rayman: How's work Murfy? *Murfy: Pretty much fine. I need to tell you something. *Rayman: What it is? *Globox: More plum juice? *Murfy: No. When you guys are sliding. I saw a few toads going after the teensies. *Rayman: What?! *Grand Minimus: Not again. Why didn't you tell us then. *Murfy: They're heading to the town. We need to go right now to stop those frogs. We must act serious like a group. *Rayman: Like a gang of teenagers? *Globox: Pretty much stuffed on a empty stomach. *Barbara: You just ate a big cake yesterday. *Globox: Uh oh. I ate the whole birthday cake for a baby frog's birthday. I blew it like a water balloon. *Grand Minimus: There's no time to talk. Let's go. The world is apon in danger! *Barbara: Let's go people. *Rayman: Follow me! (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, the Toads are waiting in line for the art festival) *Mario: Hola everyone, welcome to the art festival! *Toad #1: It's a plumber and it's Mario! *Toad #2: Super Mario! *Luigi: Open the festival now? *Toadsworth: Yes. Open it! *Luigi: *cut the ribbon line* Welcome to the Art Festival, you may now come in. Have fun. *MC Ballyhoo: Oh, the tickets are free. Enjoy every piece of art in the festival. *Princess Peach: Are you sure this is going to make money out of it? *MC Ballyhoo: I think so. But we're having a art show sooner. *Toadsworth: I'll get the art show ready in no time. *MC Ballyhoo: Gotta clean up the grounds when people eat fries and other foods like that. *Big Top: Yeah. MC Ballyhoo is right. *MC Ballyhoo: *cuddle on Big Top* That my hat boy. *Mario: Let's go now. *Luigi: Okay. But can we grab a snack first? *Princess Peach: Luigi you just have breakfast. *Luigi: But i'm starving. We haven't eat when we were working. I need a few Mushroom Chips and a Shroom Shake. *Mario: Fine Luigi. We can't waste anymore coins for our trip to New Donk City. Let's go. *Luigi: Finally. *Princess Peach: I might get a pizza as well. *Toadsworth: I need a 1-Up to live more years. (Back at the Glade of Dreams, a group of Toads arrive to invade the Teensies' village. Some are stealing the teensis and wrapping them in ropes.) *Armored Toad: *lands down* Okay ladies and gentleman, this town belong to us. Give us the money or your precious town is destroyed! *Rayman: *use his hand to punch the toad* *Armored Toad: Who hit one of my toads? *Rayman: Me! We arrived to stop your minions. *Armored Toad: Rayman, my old nemesis. *Globox: Okay you frogs, time for all of you to lose! *fight the toads* *Grand Minimus: Time to fight my friends. *fight the toads* *Barbara: *knock every toad out and free the teensies* *Armored Toad: No! My minions! *Rayman: *punch his belly* *Armored Toad: Ooh. Stupid. *Rayman: I have a snack for you. *punch the toad's head* *Armored Toad: Ow. Watch it napkin. *Rayman: Who ever play with the napkins even your momma get caught on a tuesday night? *punch the Armored Toad's belly again* *Armored Toad: Stop it! You little twig. *smash the ground* *Rayman: Whoa, earthquake! *Armored Toad: Come on little boy, give me one of your famous shots like on TV. *Globox: *slap every last Toad of them* Sorry guys, i think your tadpoles are smashed into the ground. *slam the Toad* *Barbara: *kick the Toads off the village* *Murfy: *tickle the Toads* You guys must be ticklish. *Toads: Ha ha ha ha ha. *Murfy: *dash and knock every single Toad* *Armored Toad: *smash Rayman* SMASH! *Rayman: *hold Armored Toad's fist* Come on, push harder* *Armored Toad: You're going to lose. And your a baby! *Rayman: Ah ha. *use his left hand to punch the Armored Toad's head again* *Armored Toad: GAH! *Rayman: Last one there is a dead frog at the lake. *kick the Armored Toad out of the village* *Armored Toad: *fly away* NOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU LIMBLESS HERO! *Rayman: Whatever it takes, we'll alway win. *Teensies: *cheers* *Grand Minimus: Shoot. Go away. (The Toads scream and run away from the heroes) *Barbara: Yeah. This is what a lady warrior alway do. *Grand Minimus: We did it everyone. We saved the town. *Rayman: Look like i deserve a snack. *grab a cookie from the teensie chef* *Globox: Do you guys have any plum juice? I need a drink. *Goth Teensy: Yes. Here is the plum juice to you sir. Kung fu to you. *pass the plum juice to Globox* *Globox: Thank you. Geez, they haven't aged so much. *Murfy: Smallbeings, your village has been safed by us. *Teensy Lady: Thank you so much Murfy. *Rayman: I wonder who is behind all of this? It must be The Magician who caused all of this trouble a century ago. *Barbara: You guys live forever? I didn't know creatures can live more than a hundred years, or a thousand years. *Grand Minimus: Since you guys defeated the Toads, we will be heading to Polokus as a honor for saving the village again. *Rayman: It been a pleasure my friend. *Grand Minimus: Let's go my friends. Adventure is waiting on us. *Globox: Time to go. Thanks again with that plum juice. *Goth Teensy: You're welcome. *Barbara: Yay! *Rayman: Let's go! *Grand Minimus: Woo hoo! *Murfy: *chase after the group* Wait for me! (Meanwhile in a small cave, the Magician watch over Rayman and his gang in a magical globe) *Magician: That darn limbless person. I will get my hands on Rayman. *Livingstone #1: Hey Magician, wanna go steal some paintings at the abandon museum? *Magician: Oh sure. I will be rich and no one will tell me what to do. *Livingstone #2: We will be able to warp into worlds within the paintings and everything will be ours. *Magician: We can rule the worlds everyday and the Glade of Dreams will be our first target. *Livingstone #3: But we are in the Glade of Dreams. *Magician: What? Then i shall rule that one world where those crazy rabbits wreck havoc and destroy everything. They will destroy Rayman and his friends. *Livingstone #1: Come on master, send your minions with you. *Magician: Sure thing. Time to get crazy. *teleports himself and his minions to the abandon museum* (At the abandon museum, the Magician and three Livingstones arrive with a bunch of other Livingstones trying to break in) *Magician: This place look like a forest. Need help? *break the door and enter the museum* Everyone to the art room. *Livingstone #1: Are we going to paint or something? *Magician: No. Your job is to steal some paintings. Not draw them. Fools. (Inside of the art room, a bunch of art are covered in wrapping paper) *Livingstone #2: What's this? *Livingstone #3: Who cover them up? *Magician: *float the wrapping paper up and burn them off* This is what magic look like my friends. *Livingstone #4: Whoa, what is that Mushroom World on the end? *Magician: Interesting. It's a world with mushrooms and oval rocks sticking in the ground. This is the first world we're gonna invade. *Livingstone #1: Can we go back in time where i finish my capturing test in collage. I kinda got an F on it when i was cheating on a smart person's paper. *Magician: No. You fail, you enter. *Livingstone #1: What does it do? *tap on the painting* It taps like water. *Magician: Enter my friends. This is the first world we're gonna invade in. Go go go. *Livingstone #1: Let's invade the first world first! (A group of Livingstone jump into the painting to the portal of the Mushroom Kingdom. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, the art show is about to go on as Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Toadsworth sit into their chairs and MC Ballyhoo come up on stage.) *MC Ballyhoo: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the art festival and welcome to today's art show! *Everyone: *cheers* *Mario: Yay! *Luigi: *open his bag of mushroom chips and eat them* I didn't get to open my bag by the time the art show started to go on. *MC Ballyhoo: Men, bring me the special art. No peeking. *Toad Guard #1: Yes sir. *Toad Guard #2: Right back at ya. *MC Ballyhoo: So, after all these years of famous drawings, we decided to bring all of our artists to the show and we have a special guest today who decided to come. Mario and Luigi! *Everyone: *cheers* *Princess Peach: Go on brothers. *Mario: Ya-hoo! *Luigi: I didn't finish my chips. *Toadsworth: *grab the bag of chips* Go on, you have plenty to finish later. *MC Ballyhoo: Come up brothers, you're all here for a reason. *Luigi: Because we save the world? *MC Ballyhoo: No. You're here because, you were all invited to come and you were known for saving the princess. *Mario: Okie dokie. *MC Ballyhoo: Behold, we have a special art to show from last night. I called it, the Glade of Dreams! *uncover the blanket and reveal the drawing of the Glade of Dreams* *Everyone: *cheers* *MC Ballyhoo: It's that one magical world in your imagination where creatures come to life. Scientists from Diamond City studied this universe back in 2013 when their world was in chaos. Maybe it was like in August by the time the nightmares came along. We decided to draw this painting for someone's idea and creation. *Luigi: Look at this colorful world. Isn't that cool? *Mario: Yes. I wanna to see a painting of Flipside where you flip around in the Paper World. *Luigi: Nothing like having another Sticker Star in a milked franchise. *MC Ballyhoo: What so cool about this painting, a bunch of cartoony limbless creatures live here just like in a appearance of a Saturday Morning Cartoon. *Luigi: Uh, Mario. Something is wrong with the painting. *Mario: Don't tell me that the world is in crisis from last time. *Luigi: Not just the Rabbids, look! *MC Ballyhoo: And behold, the Land of the Livid Dead is a restricted area. No one is ever around to go there with a bunch of dead people living here and crawling around like zombies. *Livingstone #1: *came out of the painting* Oh hi guys, what is this place? *Everyone: *shocked* *Toadsworth: The painting is alive. *Luigi: Eek! It's like a painting in a mansion. *MC Ballyhoo: It's alive! Change the art. *Livingstone #1: Too late, i have more friends coming along. Come over here! *Livingstone #2: *came out of the painting* Oh yes sir. (A group of livingstone came and attack the art festival) *MC Ballyhoo: Run! Those green strangers are attacking the festival. *Everyone: *panic and run* *Princess Peach: It's a monster miracle. *Toadsworth: Boys, do something. Don't just stand here and fight! *Mario: The plumbers know what to do. *Luigi: Let's brawl! *Mario: *fight the livingstone* *Luigi: Going fishing? *punch the livingstone's head* *Livingstone #3: *hold the rock* Take that! *Luigi: *punch the livingstone to the statue of a Goomba* *Livingstone #3: Ow. That baby mushroom hurt me! *Luigi: *continue to fight every single livingstone* *Mario: *use a massive attack on the livingstone* Yeah. Ha ha ha. *Big Top: Yay. Fight fight fight. *MC Ballyhoo: I need the burn the painting now. I can't let this world come to invade our friends. *Magician: *came out of the painting* Well, well, well. What do we have here? *MC Ballyhoo: Not again! *Magician: A silly dimension. How interesting. *Mario: You. This is what the world looks like from you! *Magician: Greetings, i am the Magician and i am here to give you some tricks! *use a spell on Toadsworth* *Toadsworth: Ahh. I'm in pain. A stomach ache. *Princess Peach: Toadsworth! *Luigi: No! Huh? *punch the livingstone to the ground* *Magician: Ha ha ha ha ha! This is the first world to invade. Today the Mushroom Kingdom. Tomorrow the Glade of Dreams! (A green dinosaur swallow the painting of the Glade of Dreams) *Mario: Yoshi? *Magician: Huh? *Yoshi: Leaving so soon? *Magician: A dinosaur! Look like i need a fork and a knife to cut some meat. *Yoshi: Mario, grab him. *Mario: *grab the Magician* Ha! *Magician: Get away from me. *Mario: You're not going away. You made a complete mess from your disasters. *Luigi: *punch every last of the livingstone* What are you waiting for? Take him away. *Mario: *ungrab and punch the Magician* *Magician: Ow ow ow ow ow. *Yoshi: Keep fighting. *Mario: *jump high and punch the Magician* *Magician: Ouch. *Mario: Okay Luigi, take him away. *Luigi: *bring the cannon* Okie dokie Mario, time to take him away. *Mario: *put the Magician in the cannon* Ready? *Luigi: Let's fire. *fire the cannon string and the cannon bomb the Magician to the sky* *Magician: Not again. Curse you Mushroom Kingdom! *Yoshi: We did it. *Princess Peach: All clear. *Toads: *cheers* *Toadsworth: Man, i feel weak. *MC Ballyhoo: You did it Mario brothers, you save the Mushroom Kingdom. *Yoshi: *spit the Glade of Dreams painting out* Blah. I have been holding it in 2 minutes. *Luigi: Ew. The painting look like a mess. We need to clean this up. (Moments later, Yoshi use the water hose to clean the painting up) *Yoshi: All better. *Toadsworth: You did it guys. Whoever did this is going to pay. *MC Ballyhoo: We can't continue the art festival yet. Someone must be paying a game on us. *Mario: A game? By who? *MC Ballyhoo: Some strange feather being who is a powerful god must be the king of the nightmares. Even those heroes has faced the nightmares in the Glade of Dreams before. *Luigi: Are the Rabbids up to more tricks than last time? *MC Ballyhoo: I don't know. You, Mario and Yoshi must go into the painting to stop the nightmares. *Princess Peach: I can get Beep-0 to help. He must be somewhere around my castle. Maybe in a bunch of storage in the closet. *Toadsworth: Someone take me home. I can't walk. *???: Maybe i can help. *Mario: Lakilester? *Lakilester: Yo ho. It's me. Long time no see buddy. *Mario: How your wife doing? *Lakilester: She's getting a bit crazy this week. I forgot to do the clothes at the laundry. *Luigi: It's okay. Take Toadsworth home. *Lakilester: Right back at ya. *grab Toadsworth in his cloud and fly to Peach's Castle* *Princess Peach: We'll be back boys. So long for now. *drive her kart back to the castle* *MC Ballyhoo: Take care guys, i'm going to clean up the mess for what the green creatures have done. *Mario: Go ahead my friend. *Yoshi: Where are we going? *Mario: You see this? The Glade of Dreams. *Luigi: Is this place a made-up universe of creatures that doesn't exist like the ogres? *Mario: No. We need to stop their master. The Magician is going to pay for this and someone is going to die for bringing a army of green skinny monster to the art festival. *Luigi: They really wrecked the art festival this time. I hope it's now Bowser who is trying to destroy everything and capture the princess. *Yoshi: How is the Bowser the case? They don't look anything like the Koopas and Goombas alike. *Luigi: Never mind. Let's hop in. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Yoshi: Here we go. (Mario, Luigi and Yoshi jumped into the painting to the Glade of Dreams) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers